


Osamělá slza

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2019, Canon Era, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, On The Barricade, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Javert je znovu pozoroval. Už si vzpomněl na toho druhého, stál vedle něj s flaškou, když stavěli barikádu. Cítil z něj alkohol a tabák. Co ho ale více zaujalo byl fakt, že stál vždy vedle vůdce—ne vedle jeho boku, ale v závěsu, kryl mu záda a vždy měl připravenou zbraň, kdykoliv se ukázalo že by se někdo pokusil vůdce zranit.Publikováno pro Barikádový den 2019.[English translation/Anglický překlad]





	Osamělá slza

Když se znovu ozvaly salvy už dávno klečel v krčmě na zemi a kolem jeho krku vysel provaz jako umrlci. Měl zavřené oči a prahnul žízní. Několik odrazů střeliva se dostala až k němu, špinily mu ošacení a tvář. I přesto měl hlavu sklopenou a zavázanýma rukama ani nehýbal. Netušil kolik ran ještě padlo, ale slyšel mohutný křik a několik hádek mezi revolucionáři. Zdálo se, že někdo udělal velkou chybu, která stála život dvou mladíků.

Potom toho více neslyšel. 

Otevřeli se dveře krčmy a on stočil pohled k mladíkovi v rudém saku. „Inspektore Javerte—Vaši spojenci se přišli podívat na naši barikádu.“ Jeho hlas zněl Javertovi velice stejně jemně, jako vypadala jeho tvář. Když ho viděl poprvé, připomínal mu jeho první ženu, která zemřela po porodu společně s jejich dítětem. Vypadal stejně silně i křehce—tyto dvě vlastnosti, které se zdály být nesourodé dokázaly spojit a vytvořit z nich auru, která každého uchvátila.

Mladík přešel až k němu a klekl si vedle starého těla. Prohlédl si ho jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. Javert si ho mohl od doby co se poprvé potkali pořádně prohlédnout. Už chápal, proč k němu každý vzhlížel—nejen díky přesvědčivým proslovům a neutuchají auře vůdcovství, ale také díky panenské tváři, jejíž hlavními rysy byly nevinnost a čistota, které se odrážely v jeho očích. A také vůně—zelená jablka, pálené dřevo, mladí. „I přesto se před tím, než tě zabijeme, zeptám, jestli něco nepotřebujete.“

„Snad vodu.“ Jeho hlas zněl velice hrubě, skoro se to dalo přirovnat ke krupobití. Mladík se poté tedy zvedl a opravdu mu sklenici vody nalil. Klekl si před něj a prsty mu podepřel bradu—prsty měl hebké, ale šly na nich cítit záhyby po svíraní kohoutku zbraně; také byly velice dlouhé a chladné—a zvedl ho trochu do výše. Přiložil mu sklenici k ústům a Javert je otevřel. Pomalu nechával svoje hrdlo si dopřát zasloužené vzpruhy, skoro jako vysvobození. Inspektor věděl, jak velkou chybu udělal, jak snadno se tohle mohlo zvrtnout o pokus o přežití—stačilo jen nepokládat sklenici, ale zvednout ji do výše a utopit ho v malé dávce vody—ale zdálo se, že vůdce studentů na to ani nepomyslil. Když Javert zabručel, sklenici pomalu odložil od jeho úst a položil ji stranou. Kapesníčkem, který vytáhl ze své klopy, mu otřel koutky úst.

Jejich modré oči se spojily dohromady. Javert se jimi ptal, zkoušel najít odpovědi na to, proč se banda mladých chlapců vydala na jasnou smrt; mladík místo toho pozorně pozoroval každý nepatrný odstín jeho očí—zkoušel z nich vyčíst co se chystá, jaký důvod policie měla k tomu, aby je sledovali a nasadili jim špeha—mělo mu to být jasné, ale stále si naivně myslel, že budou bojovat vyrovnaně a hrdě. Tento tah mu přišel od policie slabý a neuvážený.

Mladík pak nic neřekl a jenom se zvedl. Sundal si svůj rudý kabát a přehodil ho Javertovi přes ramena. „Proč se staráš o vězně?“

Mladík se narovnal a upravil si černou vestu a vázanku, která se mu v boji rozvázala. „Bojovat chci jen se silnými a udatnými. Na co mi bude nemocný a slabý inspektor?“ Sklopil zrak a odešel. Když stál na zápraží krčmy, otočil se k Javertovi. Nedíval se na něj moc dlouho, možná to byla jenom vteřina v jejich nepatrném kolotoči života, když se otočil zpět a odešel. Javert ho očima sledoval a uvědomil si, že díky přikrytí ramen—což mu zaručilo jasné teplo—také cítil, jak se uvolnil provaz kolem jeho krku. Napoprvé, to, když to uvazoval vysoký zrzek v modrém, s agresí a hrubostí nešetřil, upevnil mu provaz tak silně, že cítil jak mu po krku tečou kapky krve. Teprve až když modral v obličeji se rozhodli mu provaz uvolnit, ale i tak cítil jeho pevný stisk a nucení zůstávat stále vzhůru. Tím se neskutečně vyčerpával a cítil, jak se mu před očima dělají mžitky.

Teď ale konečně, po několika hodinách utrpení, které si nikdy před tím nezažil, mohl zavřít oči a konečně si sednout. Cítil, jak ho vlna únavy konečně pohltila a on mohl usnout. Stačilo si jenom vzpomenout na chlapce co před krčmou bojovali, smáli se, snili. 

Tak málo stačilo k tomu se ponořit do snového světa.

Probudil ho až silný závan větru. Když otevřel oči kabát mladíka už dávno ležel na zemi. Nedosáhl na něj, a tak se jen po každém větším úderu větru ošil zimou. Jeho osobní teplo se dávno vypařilo někam do neznáma, zůstal mu jen chlad. Chtěl znovu zavřít oči a usnout, ale nešlo to.

„Enjolrasi—“ Javert zvedl hlavu a očima těkal po místnosti. Hlas byl blízko, a i když nebyl tím kdo by měl na volání reagovat, zoufalost v hlase mladíka ho skoro až vyděsila. „—Můžu tu s tebou na chvíli zůstat?“ 

Javert už měl otevřené oči. Stočil pohled k zápraží a podíval se ven. Přesně naproti otevřeným dveřím krčmy Korint seděl mladík, jejich vůdce, a mnul si ruce—vypadal velice ustaraně a zamyšleně, jako kdyby mu došla nějaká nepatrná věc—a před ním o něco starší černovlásek jehož hlas zněl tak zoufale a náruživě k tomu.

„Jistě,“ zašeptal Enjolras. Skoro si tím nebyl jistý, ale potřeboval mít někoho vedle sebe. Byl sám už moc dlouho—po tom co se odstěhoval od rodičů a často je nenavštěvoval, neboť se styděli za to, co dělá a pro co bojuje, nebylo tajemství, že rodina Enjolrasů si byla s králem blízká; měl už jen Courfeyraca a Combeferra. Ti mu často nedokázali dát to co potřeboval—oba byli dokonalí společníci, humoristé i filozofové, ale on potřeboval někoho, kdo ho bezmezně milovat a kdo se o něj postará, když se zhroutí a začne plakat. Kdo ho uslyší naříkat, i když jen v duchu, kdo bude vědět, že za jeho kamennou tváří se skrývá tvář malého dítěte, které prožívá stejné emoce jako všichni ostatní. 

A teď tu takový muž stál. 

„Můžu se vedle tebe posadit?“

„Nemusíš se na všechno ptát, Grantaire, prostě to udělej,“ zašeptal Enjolras podrážděně, i když tak znít vůbec nechtěl. Byl to spíše jen léty osvojený způsob jak s ním hovořit. Grantaire, to byl ten druhý mladík s havraními vlasy a prozíravýma modrýma očima, které zářily v záři měsíce; si tedy sedl vedle mladíka.

Seděli tam, nehybně, skoro to vypadalo, že ani jeden z nich nedýchá. Grantaire zvedl hlavu k nebesům a usmál se. „Vidíš je tam?“ Enjolras nezvedl hlavu, ani nikterak nereagoval. „Jsou tam. Pollux a Bellux. Naše hvězdy.“

Souhvězdí blíženců, dvě hvězdy, které stály za sebou. Všichni viděli její alphu, Pollux, ale nikdo si nevšiml hvězdy stojící za ní. Jinak se jim říkalo jednoduše—Castor. Javert se o astrologii zajímal už od svých dětských let, překvapilo ho, ale k čemu se právě tito dva přirovnali. Toto souhvězdí málo kdo viděl, bylo nepatrné a několika lidmi dokonce zapomínáno. Jako kdyby neexistovali a obě hvězdy si tam žily jedna pro druhou.

„Enjolrasi—“ Blonďáček se na černovláska konečně podíval. „—Víš co k tobě cítím—“ Javert je znovu pozoroval. Už si vzpomněl na toho druhého, stál vedle něj s flaškou, když stavěli barikádu. Cítil z něj alkohol a tabák. Co ho ale více zaujalo byl fakt, že stál vždy vedle vůdce—ne vedle jeho boku, ale v závěsu, kryl mu záda a vždy měl připravenou zbraň, kdykoliv se ukázalo že by se někdo pokusil vůdce zranit. Připadalo mu to zvláštní už jen když ho viděl, šlo z něj cítit, jak moc je pro něj vůdce důležitý, ale přesto byl vůdcem přehlížený. Jako kdyby ani neexistoval. Osobní satelit, který vlastně ani neviděl. „—A já tě nechci ztratit v boji, který je už od začátku marný.“

„Bojovat za náš sen není přeci marnost, Grantaire.“ Mladík se konečně na Grantaira podíval. Jeho pohled spočinul na utrápeném výrazu staršího z nich. Nemohl ho ani nazvat svým přítelem, nikdy spolu nevedli rozhovor delší než pět vět a neměli si co říct. Ale nedokázal si ho držet od těla. Divným způsobem se mu líbil ten slepý obdiv, který pro něj havranovlasý věnoval.

„Není to náš sen, ale tvoje sebevražda. Nenechám tě padnout za takovou věc—“ Grantaire si klekl a dal ruce na vůdcova ramena. Ten se narovnal a stále nespouštěl oči ze staršího muže. „—Pojďme se vzdát. Budeme riskovat, že půjdeme do vězení. Ale co jsou tři roky v žaláři než celý zbytek promrhaného mládí zakopaný v hlíně?“

Javert chtěl už něco namítnout—stálo by je to deset let, vůdce by se jistě ze žaláře nedostal zase tak rychle, byli by schopní si i vymyslet jakoukoliv záminku, která by jeho pobyt ve vězení prodloužila do doby, než by se v cele zbláznil—ale nemohl nic jiného, než je sledovat. Oba vypadali křehce, skoro před rozpadnutím, každý svým jiným způsobem—Na Enjolrasovi šlo vidět, že ví že jde na smrt; na Grantairovi šlo vidět, jak právě tímto faktem trpí. Zaprodal svoji duši vůdci, dal mu ji a čekal, že se o ni postará; ale na to on neměl čas, měl tolik duší, co mu věnovaly důvěru, že jeho se v tom davu jednoduše ztratila.

„Nerozumíš tomu. Nikdy si nestál v zájmu našeho snu,“ namítl Enjolras, ale jeho hlas zněl jinak. Vytratila se zloba, hněv, vůdcovství. Znělo to jako kdyby chtěl plakat. 

Enjolras byl také jenom člověk—byl vyčerpaný, cítil, že stojí na svém limitu a pocit, že vede své přátele a nevinné lidi na smrt, ho dusila zaživa. Kdyby provedl to, co Grantaire navrhoval, navěky by zatratil svoji podstatu—ale co je obětovat jeho život pro dobro jiných lidí? Jistě by se mezi těmi chudáky, co jednou zklamali svůj život jen ztratil. Stačilo prostě jen uznat chybu, ale Enjolras ji neviděl. Myslel si, že dělá všechno pro dobro všech, ale čím více útoků bylo, čím více na zemi leželo zraněných a mrtvých, tím více nad tím pochyboval. Tím více ho dusil fakt, že do toho ty lidi zavedl kvůli svým vlastním, osobním tužbám.

„Enjolrasi...,“ zašeptal Grantaire, když viděl jak zničeně jeho objekt zájmu vypadá. Enjolras si položil dlaň k oku, takže mu zakrývala půlku obličeje. Zkroutila se v bolesti a slabosti. „Copak je?“ zeptal se starostlivě a začal ho hladit po ramenou, sklonil se k jeho tváři a podíval se mu očí, které se plnily slzami.

„Nejsem prorok, nejsem vůdce, nejsem nikdo—“ Hlas se mu zlomil a on zavřel oči. Slzy se roztekly po jeho mladistvé, nevinné tváři, když z posledních sil zašeptal: „—Chtěl jsem být Mesiáš pro nové zítřky a místo toho jsem se stal katem. Ničím jiným než právoplatným katem, který—“ Nedokázal to doříct, když ho starší políbil. Zaplavil jeho myšlenky tím, že se ho právě dotkly cizí rty. 

Poprvé v jeho životě jeho rty ochutnaly něco jiného než jídlo. Ale chuť rtů, která ho oblažila, nemohla být naměněna za nic, co v životě pozřel. Jako zkušený milenec si myslel, že jeho rty budou suché a opotřebované—ale byly jemné, hebké a chutnaly po čokoládě smíchanou s něčím co nedokázal identifikovat. Byl to Grantaire—to byla jeho pravá chuť. A Enjolras se přinutil zavřít oči, aby přestal vnímat hvězdy, které se mu po polibku rozlétly před očima. Byl to jako výbuch ohňostroje, najednou vnímal jen jeho rty a to, že se mu z toho zamotala hlava.

Zapomněl totiž dýchat. Zadržel dech jako kdyby snad zastavil čas. 

„Dýchej, Enjolrasi...,“ zašeptal Grantaire a pohladil ho po vlasech. Mladší udělal to, co mu přikázal a znovu se nadechl. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a on se zadíval do Grantairových očí.

Ne, Grantaire by nikdy nevyužil kouzlo okamžiku. Na to Enjolrase moc miloval. Chtěl mu jen ukázat něco co nedokázal slovy popsat. Když se na sebe dívali dobrých pět minut, černovlásek se k vůdci znovu naklonil a políbil ho. Tentokrát s větší láskou. Začal mu rty okusovat a domáhat se dovnitř. 

„Všichni—“ zašeptal Enjolras. V jeho hlase šla slyšet nevinnost a stydlivost. 

Grantaire se jen pousmál a řekl: „—Spí.“

„A vězeň—“ Javert rychle zavřel oči, pevně, skoro jako kdyby se snažil před tím, co teď viděl utéct. Slyšel však od černovlasého stejnou odpověď. „—Spí.“ Pak už neslyšel žádný rozhovor. Chvíli vyčkával, než se znovu rozhodl otevřít oči a podívat se před zápraží krčmy. Nebyli od něj daleko a díky měsíci, který ozařoval celou barikádu, mohl bez problémů říci, jak detailně vypadají.

I přes onen divný pocit na prsou, který mu pořád říkal, že je na tom něco špatně, nemohl z oněch dvou milenců—pokud tedy milenci byli—spustit oči. Enjolras vypadal jako dítě, které se konečně našlo v náručí svého zachránce, co ho zachránil z temného a hustého lese ve kterém tolik let bloudil. Neohrabaně se pokoušel otevírat rty ve stejném rytmu jako jeho milý a rukama se dotkl jeho ramen. Ten druhý, zdál se být, naprosto v jiném světě—do jejich polibku se naprosto pohltil, rukama poznával tělo mladšího. Javert věděl, že tohle je jejich první společný polibek.

Nelíbil se mu fakt, že se kolem rozprostřela vůně, kterou nedokázal identifikovat. Ale znal ji. Možná ji jen nedokázal pojmenovat, protože ji nikdy necítil na sobě. Byla to vůně chtíče z lásky. Z lásky. Javert se zamračil a znovu zamžoural očima, aby na chlapce viděl. Opravdu to byla láska? Nemohl to přeci soudit jen podle letmých polibků. 

Jenže oba vypadali až moc nádherně.

Jejich dotyky, pohyby, polibky—nic nebylo takové jako kdyby je poháněl fyzický akt vzrušení. Ne, v tomhle byla opravdová láska a touha toho druhého mít v náručí. Na lidském těle je jedna úžasná věc—můžete mluvit, lhát, a přitom se ostatním dívat do očí jako by se nic nedělo—ale tělo na vás všechno prozradí. A pokud se vůdce choval ke staršímu odmítavě jen z důvodu toho, že se možná bál svých vlastních citů—to Javert posuzoval zejména kvůli tomu jak neopatrně a nepoznaně se k němu tulil a černovlásek dělal jen jednu věc—čekal a doufal, že to jednou vůdci dojde.

„Grantaire…,“ zašeptal Enjolras do jejich spojených rtů a odtáhl se od něj. Potřeboval už trochu vzduchu. Plíce ho pálily, srdce mu bušilo, krev se mu hnala do tváře. 

„Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal tentokrát Grantaire a vzal vůdcovo tváře do svých dlaní. Přinutil mladšího se na něj podívat a na jeden výdech zašeptal: „Miluji tě.“

Javert už je se zájmem pozoroval. Muži by měli být silní, zdatní a udatní. Nikdy ho neuchvacovalo nic, co se do toho termínu nehodilo. Jenže tito dva byli naprosto odlišní—měli sice svaly, hrubé rysy v obličeji a jejich hlasy byly hluboké, ale přesto byli jiní. Křehcí, něžní a zasnění. Sršela z nich mladost smíchaná s bolestí.

„Grantaire…,“ zašeptal mladší znovu a jenom sklopil zrak. Netušil, co má na to říct. Tyhle slova pro něj byla příliš těžká. Láska pro něj vždy byla jenom jakousi obtíží, kterou se pokusil ignorovat. Jenže u Grantaira to nikdy nešlo. Nikdy. A ani teď. 

„Nic na to tedy neříkej,“ řekl mu Grantaire s láskou a opřel se o barikádu. Přitáhl si Enjolrase na svoji hruď a objal ho. Enjolras mu obejmutí okamžitě opětoval. Připadali si jako kdyby to byla naprosto normální věc, jako kdyby ji snad dělali po sté.

„Bojím se,“ zašeptal Enjolras po chvilce ticha a zaryl svůj nos do jeho hrudi. „Bojím se, Grantaire.“

„Já také, ani netušíš jak,“ zašeptal tentokrát Grantaire a znovu políbil Enjolrase na rty. „Bojím se ale o tvůj život, nechci tě ztratit.“

Enjolras se na něj usmál, snad poprvé v jeho životě, vzal jeho ruku do své a přiložil si ji na hruď. „Slyšíš, jak mi bije srdce? Slibuji, že bez tebe bít nepřestane.“ Byl to jako tichý slib, zařeknutí, které si oba dali. Jako kdyby to bylo něco, co mohli sdílet jen oni dva. Grantaire se k němu znovu naklonil a políbil ho.

Líbali se hodně dlouho, dokud Grantaire nepadl únavou a neusnul na barikádě, stále objímajíc Enjolrase. Už skoro svítalo, a tak se Enjolras rozhodl z jeho objetí vymanit a nechat ho v klidu o samotě spát. Zvedl se ze svého místa a podíval se do krčmy kde byl jeho kabát i vězeň. Jeho modré oči se setkaly s těmi Javertovými—byly plné otázek. Enjolrasovi došlo, že je musel vidět. Chvíli se na inspektora jenom díval, dokud nepřiložil prst na své rty a tím mu naznačil, aby mlčel. Dveře krčmy zavřel a Javert slyšel jen klapot jeho bot.

Javert tam seděl dlouho sám, dokud necítil, jak mu po tváři stekla osamělá slza. 

Slza pro milence jejichž láska překonává i zákony smrti.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) Můžeme kdykoliv pokecat o povídkách nebo si jen tak napsat!


End file.
